This invention relates to pyridinyloxyphenyl ether herbicides and, more particularly, to an improvement in a process for preparing pyridinyloxyphenol intermediates to such herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,553, to Takahashi et al discloses and claims the preparation of phenoxypyridine derivatives of Formula I ##STR1## wherein X is H or Cl and R is H or a cation such as
sodium, potassium, or ammonium. The compounds are prepared by reacting a 2-(Cl or F), 3-X, 5-CF.sub.3 -pyridine with hydroquinone or its mono alkyl ether in the presence of base at 70.degree.-200.degree. C. in the presence of a protic, apolar or ketonic solvent and then optionally dealkylating the reaction product according to Equation I.